


Comfy Clothes

by Merpis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit likes comfy clothes, Gen, Hoodies, Remus swears once, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merpis/pseuds/Merpis
Summary: Deceit always was dressed like a villain, right? His entire outfit screamed bad guy. As the light sides where lead to believe, that is. Because when at home with Remus and the other dark side(s) his outfit was almost the opposite.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Comfy Clothes

Deceit always was dressed like a villain, right? His entire outfit screamed bad guy. As the light sides where lead to believe, that is. Because when at home with Remus and the other dark side(s) his outfit was almost the opposite.

The snake side normally wore very comfortable clothes, an extra baggy hoodie, sweatpants or pajama pants, and a beanie where his go too. Today he was wearing his favorite hoodie, with a cute design of a snake on it. 

Deceit and Remus were watching a document of horrific serial killers on the couch, well not really on the couch. Remus was somehow comfortably balanced on the top of the couch and Deceit was draped upside down on the couch. Not the best idea.

During a random conversation, Deceit feels a strong pull down and all of a sudden he’s sinking through the floor. Sinking. Through. The. Freaking. Floor. Because little did the dark dorks know the others were currently trying to solve a problem and Deceit was needed.

“Alright! I know that you two will hate it, but Thomas _needs_ to lie about this.” Roman said as he pointed at Virgil and Patton. “Roman’s right. There is no way telling the truth will end well in this situation. We’re going to have to bring Deceit here. Alright?” Said Logan. Both hesitantly agreed and Thomas summoned the snake.

Deceit rose up in the real world, but he was laying _upside_ down before being summoned. So after he appeared, he fell and his wrist bent on a very uncomfortable angle. Not to mention he hit his head on the way down.

Immediately the snake-like side curled up and cradled his wrist in his other hand. “Deceit? Are you okay?” Asked Thomas, but the only reply he got was a hiss. Deceit then stood—still holding his wrist—and acted like nothing happened. He opened his mouth to talk but then Roman snorted.

“Is something funny going on?” Deceit snapped in his direction. The prince looked like he was trying his hardest to not snicker and was not doing too good of a job at it. “Comfortable?” Is all Roman asked. And Deceit had to stand there for a good second to figure out if Princey had finally gone insane or he was missing something. But then it hit him and he had himself an “oh shit” moment.

Then Remus popped up, cackling. “We- y- fuckin fell! And-“ Remus tried to talk but was laughing too much to talk properly and looked like he was on the verge of tears. “Ya, ya, shush. Like it’s possible to look like a Disney villain all the time!” Deceit said, clearly embarrassed. 

“It’s fine Deceit, just go and change. And Remus, put a shirt on.” Said Logan. Deceit wasn’t even going to ask why Remus’ shirt was gone when it was still there before he popped up, and sunk out.

Decent was then tormented with being called “Beanie” by Roman for the rest of his time there.


End file.
